


Let This Be A Nighmare

by EcstasyAndMisery



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Car Accident, Car Accidents, Depressed Kurt Hummel, Future Fic, Glee - Freeform, Good Parent Burt Hummel, Hospitals, Hurt, Klaine, Kurt is sad, M/M, No Smut, Not Beta Read, POV Kurt Hummel, Phone Calls, Sad, blaine dies, first person POV, first time writing klaine, i think i cried while writing this, married!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25621003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EcstasyAndMisery/pseuds/EcstasyAndMisery
Summary: "Why did it have to happen to him? How do people go on with their lives after something like this? Let it be a nightmare, please."Sadly, it's not a nightmare.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Let This Be A Nighmare

**Author's Note:**

> so i recently got into the Glee fandom and i love klaine so much. i had this idea earlier and i just had to share this sadness with people. hope you enjoy and are having a good day :)

_I can't stand to be apart from the person I love._

_You always zig when I think you’re about to zag._

_“Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever.”_

_I think it's adorable. I think you're adorable._

_I want to sing a duet with Kurt._

Blaine’s words have been ringing in my head for the past week. It's funny how you wake up one day and expect everything to be normal. I mean, that day seemed normal. Until I got the call.

(one week ago)

Right as I walked through the door to mine and Blaine’s apartment, my phone started ringing. I didn't recognize the number.

Must be a scam call.

I set my phone on the coffee table and went to the kitchen. It's my turn to make dinner tonight. Maybe something like chicken parma--

Who is this person calling me?!

Reluctantly, I answered the phone so I could tell this person they have the wrong number.

“Hello, I'm sorry, I think you have the wrong number.”

‘Is this Mr. Hummel-Anderson?’ It was a woman.

I hesitated for a second. How did she know my name?

“Uh, yes. May I ask who’s calling?”

‘Sir, I’m sorry to inform you but your husband has been in an accident. We would like you to come to the hospital as soon as possible.’

“Is he okay? What happened to him?” The panic in my voice rose with every word I said.

‘There was a car accident and his condition is fatal. The doctor will give you the details when you arrive.’

She told me what room and floor Blaine was in before I hung up.

“Okay, I'll be on my way, thank you.” My voice quavered. I didn't even know what was wrong with him and I still feel so scared.

~~~~~~

Once I got to the hospital and made my way to his room, I kept telling myself that he was okay. That nothing bad happened to him.

There were nurses and a doctor in his room when I arrived. I immediately walked over next to Blaine’s bedside. He was in a hospital gown which made his bruises and cuts visible.

“You must be his husband. I'm Dr. Barnes.”

“What happened to him?” I started to cry. Normally I would care. But right now, I just want to know that he’ll be okay.

Dr. Barnes pursed his lips before speaking again. “We should step out of the room for this conversation, sir.” I followed him out the room and he closed the door. “Mr. Hummel-Anderson, Blaine was in a car accident. He has a lot of internal bleeding because his ribs took a substantial amount of force. When he got here, his lungs were filled with blood and he didn't have a pulse.”

“He’ll be okay, though, right? Does he need surgery?”

The doctor took a deep breath in before speaking again. “I'm sorry to inform you that your husband isn't going to make it.”

I didn't hear anything anyone said after that. This had to be a dream, or some sort of disgusting prank. Blaine isn't going to die. No, that's not what's happening. I'm just having a really bad nightmare. When I wake up, Blaine will be laying right next to me in our bed. He's not dead.

(present day)

I hate this feeling of knowing that he's never coming back. My friends keep trying to assure me that I'm going to be okay. That I'll find someone else eventually. I don't want somebody else. I want Blaine, the love of my life. The annoying thing about my friends telling me it'll be okay is that they didn't lose their soulmate. I mean, Rachel did, but Blaine and I were different.

I've woken up every morning this past week without the love of my life next to me. My dad and friends are coming to New York. They think I'm going to do something stupid. I don't blame them for thinking that, but killing myself wouldn't bring him back. It would only hurt my family and friends even more.

 **iMessage: Rachel**  
Hey kurt, how are you holding up?

I told her what I've been telling everyone.

‘I'm fine.’

I wish people would stop asking me things like that. It's the same answer every time.

Honestly, I'm scared that one day someone will ask me one of those questions and I'll just freak out about it. Because I'm not okay. Can you name one person that would be okay after losing the love of their life, their soulmate?

**Incoming Call: Dad**

I picked up the phone.

“Hey, dad.”

_“Look, Kurt, I know this is a hard time for you but I really think you should talk to someone about it. I know how I felt when your mom died and I hate the thought that you're feeling that way.”_

I started crying. “How did you even deal with this, Dad? It feels like there's just an empty hole in my heart. I keep waking up and expecting it all to have been a nightmare but it's real.”

_“I know, son. I'm not gonna lie, it isn't easy. You know, getting up everyday and living like nothing changed. But you have to pull through this. I know Blaine's more important to you than anything else. I felt that way about your mom.”_

“I just miss him so much. I used to come home to him everyday and now I start crying when I see our bed. Everything reminds me of him. And somehow I feel like the accident was my fault.”

He sighed before speaking again. _“Yea it feels like that for a while. But I can assure you that unless you were driving in the car that hit him, it’s not your fault.”_

I didn’t speak for a moment. “I think I’m gonna go for a walk.”

_“Ok, I’ll talk to you later. I love you, Kurt.”_

“Love you, too, dad.”

I hung up and then decided to go take a nap instead. Not because I'm tired, but because I can dream that Blaine is still with me. Before I let sleep take over, I think to myself ' _Please just let this be a nightmare._ '

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly don't know why i ended it like that. i wanted to write more but i felt it was too cliche soooo yea...
> 
> comment what you think and follow my instagram ! (@dianaedelacerda)


End file.
